wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Badguy
Sol Badguy is a major character who appears in: Odd Jobs. A young retired knight, who got raped by a giant squid monster. Appearance Original Sol is a well-built young man with long spiky brown hair with reddish-brown eyes. He wears a black skin tight shirt with a red jacket over it, with red garments across his waist, on top of white trousers and red shoes. He wears a headband that bears the words "Fuck You", while his belt buckle has the word "FREE" on it. After the Tentium Sol was admitted to a wheelchair indefinitely, because his asshole had been ruptured so hard by the tentium. Ky had sneaked a post-it note onto his headband that covered the "You" and made it say "-ed by a tentacle monster!" His wheel chair also has a bumper sticker on it that reads "I got Fucked by a tentacle monster!" Synopsis Ky Goodguy's Backstory Main Article: ''Ky Goodguy'' Sol joined the Golden Age Crusaders, Yarrick's military, at some undefined time. He would go onto meet Ky Goodguy, who'd become his best friend and rival. During one of their missions, a giant tentacle monster raped Sol, scarring his friend for life, and got Sol addicted to tentacle monster hentai. Sol was sent to rehab to recover from his addiction to tentacle porn. Odd Jobs Job 1: Restless Vampires After evaluating his situation, Ky Goodguy sent a raven to Sol in hopes of him coming over to assist the Sexy Gonzo Scumbags in defeating a vicious vampire tormenting Hacker T. Dog's house. Sol agreed and arrived shortly after receiving the letter. The full party entered the vampire's house, where the inside was understandably dark. As they got further into the house, they noticed a throne and an army of vampires around it. Sat on the throne was the prime resident of the house, Viago. He explained that vampires are in grave danger, as, with Darwick Wavis' death, they are being hunted down by two evil wizards. They disregarded the statement, forcing Viago to send multiple minions at them. Ky Goodguy grabbed onto Sol's wheelchair and charged into them, defeating them all. Visibly annoyed, Viago jumped down and fought the party himself and began throwing them into a ditch in the floor, trapping them and knocking them out. Powers & Abilities Fireseal Sol Badguy's weapon of choice is a giant lighter, which he uses as a bludgeoning tool and a flame thrower. It's incredibly heavy and, before the tentium incident, he was able to carry it on his own, but he needed Ky's help activating it in Odd Jobs. Relationships Allies * [[Ky Goodguy|'Ky Goodguy']]''' '''The two met whilst serving for their country in the Golden Age Crusaders. They became great comrades and friends. They would die for each other, as their bond is truly special. Trivia * Sol Badguy's headband, in Guilty Gear, says "Rock You", not "Fuck You." Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Odd Jobs Category:Odd Jobs Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Party Members